


Heaven

by etprimula



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprimula/pseuds/etprimula
Summary: As he breathes his last breath, he wishes, maybe in their next lives, for them to meet each other again.And for them to be able to try again.





	Heaven

Jonghyun looks up, at the newly united lovers at the altar, smiling bitterly at the bliss in everyone's faces and at the cheers of the crowd as they joined their lips together in a sweet, deep kiss.

 

" _It is the duty of the heir, to marry and reproduce another generation for the family" Jonghyun states._

_"What if I do not wish to abide?" Seungcheol asks, eyes pleading._

_Jonghyun avoids the other's gaze._

 

Brushing his gray locks with his hand, Jonghyun tried his best to mirror the enthusiasm the people around him show.

 

" _She's from the most influential family in the south." Jonghyun hands a black folder at Seungcheol but he doesn't accept it._

_"I don't want it Jonghyun." The heir growls in anger._

_"If you marry her, it is inevitable for our family to be stronger. And that's what your father wants. You want him to be proud of you, right?" Jonghyun convinces, but to no avail. Seungcheol glares at him._

_"You talk as if I'm nothing to you. It is as if I marrying someone other than you do not bother you at all."_

_Seungcheol stands up, eyes never leaving Jonghyun's flustered face._

_"Tell me, did you really love me? Or did you just use me to gain power and authority in this family?"_

_Jonghyun answers with a slap, the corner of his eyes burning as tears threatened to spill._

 

 

"Why are you not the best man? You were his confidant, his right hand. I even consider the two of you as one entity." Hwang family's right hand man, Baekho approached him with a big smile. It took all of Jonghyun's effort to answer without his lips quivering. 

"I was sent to the west amidst the preparations. And it is more appropriate if his half-brother, Hansol fulfills the role even though they are enemies at most." 

"True enough." Baekho's chuckle goes unheard as the wedding bells begin to ring.

 

 

_"She's fine. I can tolerate her at least." Seungcheol whispers from behind Jonghyun as they share a warm embrace in front of a large glass window, the faint moonlight being the only source of light. The smaller man chuckled._

_"Be nice." Jonghyun whispers, intertwining their fingers together. "Seungcheol?"_

_The taller buried his head in the crook of Jonghyun's neck. He hums in question._

_"I'm heading to the west in three days."_

_"Why? For how long?" Seungcheol's muffled voice calmed Jonghyun._

_"There are disputes needed to be settled. I don't know how long I'm going to be needed there." Jonghyun sighs._

_"Don't forget me, Seungcheol." The shorter man says jokingly._

_Seungcheol chuckles. "I promise."_

 

 

A loud bang silences the crowd. Bodyguards rushed out of the church to investigate any signs of threat. Jonghyun's hand clenches around the pistol on his waist, eyes on alert.

 

 

" _I love her, Jonghyun."_

_Jonghyun could not remove his eyes on the ground. He felt numb._

_"I came to love her whilst you were gone. I do not know how, I just... "_

_As his vision blurs, his mind plays out the memory of Seungcheol's glee at the wedding rehearsal. The way his eyes twinkled whenever his bride twirled around in that pristine wedding dress, how Jonghyun realized that he could never give Seungcheol that kind of happiness no matter how hard he try._

_Jonghyun looks up at Seungcheol, meeting the other's guilt ridden eyes._

_"I understand."_

_Jonghyun feels his cheeks dampen._

 

 

The first gun shot fired.

  
In one swift moment, the guests begun panicking, the armed ones set their guards up, the heir's bodyguards surrounded Seungcheol and his wife. 

But it was soon gone. The intruders' outnumbered them. 

"Eliminate the heir!" Jonghyun hears someone shout. He whipped his head around towards the unguarded newlyweds, panic eating his whole existence. 

Jonghyun runs, hoping it would not be too late. 

Sharp pain assaults his back repeatedly.

 

 

“ _Do you not regret ever persuading me to marry for the sake of the family? Seungcheol queries without looking up as he signed contracts being handed to him by Jonghyun. He does not have the heart to meet the others eyes._

_“No.”_

_The heir feels his heart tighten around his chest. "Why? Am I nothing to you?"_

_He hears Jonghyun chuckle bitterly._

_“I sincerely loved you, Seungcheol. Even until now. Youre the only one I have.”_

_The pen halts signing, the holder stops reading._

_“But you found your true love with her. And that's what matters most to me, your happiness.”_

_Seungcheol tightens his grip on the pen, a wave of remorse washing over his whole body like a bucket of ice cold water._

_“Forget me and be happy, Seungcheol._

 

 

Seungcheol's world momentarily slowed down.

He feels a heavy weight dropping against him, making him fall down. He feels something warm soaking his sleeve. He looks down and sees stains of red tainting his pearly white tuxedo.

"Jonghyun!"

He screams but it doesnt reach his ears, his own tears blinding his vision.

“Young master we need to get out of here!" one of the surviving bodyguards' warning remained unheard as the heir cradled Jonghyun's paling face wailing words of denial like a mantra.

"Just go." Jonghyun utters weakly, blood spurting out of his mouth. Seungcheol wipes them away along with his own tears that had fallen on the others face.

"Seungcheol we need to leave!" The heir hears his wife yell, a set of bulky arms circles his torso in an attempt to haul him away. He held on Jonghyun tighter, screaming protests, but he was overpowered.

As he is being dragged away, through his blurred vision, he sees Jonghyun's lips form a small smile before he completely closed his eyes.

Seungcheol feels his whole world collapse.

 

 

_“Do you have any parting words for me? Seungcheol says in jest, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere as the people had left the two of them alone a few minutes before the wedding. Jonghyun looks back at him with his twinkling, deep orbs, as if he was trying to memorize every angle of the other's face._

_"I love you. I really love you."_

_Seungcheol gulps, his chest eliciting a numbing pain he never felt before._

_"But maybe," Jonghyun choked, a lump forming in his throat as he refrained his self from crying._

_“Maybe this life time isn't for us."_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year, got inspired with NU'VENTEEN's collab and the leader's legendary part and there ya go. An angst fic lol. Oh and for imagery, try seeing Jonghyun here with his Overcome era look and Seungcheol with his Clap era look. 
> 
> Fun fact: this is connected with the first chapter of my drabble collection. I might or might not expand on that, I'm still not sure haha. 
> 
> Have fun reading my fellow leader line enthusiasts! Hope you like it. ❤️


End file.
